Fairy Tale
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge - He made rain part of her fairy tale - H/P


**FAIRY TALE**

PROMPT: My Boss, the Teddy Bear (Bewitched)

She'd planned the perfect outdoor, spring wedding. Flowers, seats the while thing. She'd been so wickedly excited as she should be and it had all been going so well. Then the storm had floated in. Well, moved in, more appropriately. It had clouded over faster than anyone could track. They'd managed to move everything indoors deciding to use the reception hall. It was still a beautiful ceremony even though it hadn't been exactly the dream she'd been picturing. She'd told him that it didn't matter so long as she married him.

But now, as she watched the rain pour down outside, the melancholy of the rain was starting to set in. Usually, she loved the rain. There was something to be said for the way the drops slid off the leaves, down the windows... but today of all days...

His hand flattened on her lower back, the heat of it slicing through her dress. "Everything okay?"

He knew it wasn't. Today, she wasn't a profiler or an FBI agent or even a politician's daughter. Today she was a bride, a princess, a woman, like any other woman getting married, so she didn't have to pretend to be emotionless. And this wedding day hadn't exactly ended up quite the fairy tale she'd dreamed. His hand slid up her back stroking across the edge of the bodice of her dress. Usually his hand on her back soothed her, but not today.

"I have an idea."

She looked at him. "An idea?"

His hand slid down her arm, grasping her hand and pulling her out of the room. She was wearing her dress for the reception, a shorter cocktail dress, and shorter heels than she'd worn for the ceremony. She watched the back of his head in confusion as he led her through the halls of the center. The music floated through the walls of the halls, and part of her was glad that her guests, their guests, were having fun, even if she was upset.

The original ceremony was supposed to be held just outside of the hall in an alcove of trees just perfect for the privacy they both wanted. He paused outside the door, under the small overhang, taking a deep breath before plunging out into the downpour. And taking her with him.

"What are you doing?" she called over the rain.

He didn't answer her, just continued through the rain. She was getting soaked through and so was he, but his usually impeccable appearance didn't seem to matter. He led her down the path she would have taken on Rossi's arms if Mother Nature had been on her side. The wooden arch was still there, splayed with the flowers that had been buffeted about by the wind and the rain.

He looped her arm through his and took careful, measured steps down the aisle, regardless of the water pouring down their faces. She clutched his arm as she stumbled but continued on with him until he reached that archway. Then he turned to face her, leaning in until his forehead was pressed to hers.

Then, he started speaking. "Emily Prentiss, there is nothing in this world that matters more to me than this day for you. You agreed to marry me. Me, a man who can be so cold and so bitter. I can forget things that should be the most important in my life. But you don't let me forget. You don't let me get wrapped up in victims and killers. You.... are that clichéd, preached-about light in my world of dark."

His hand went to the gold band he'd slid on her finger hours ago, stroking the metal. "I, Aaron, take thee, Emily, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorry, in times of failure and in times of triumph."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, pressing his temple to hers. The next words were said right into her ear, his warm breath drifting over the sensitive skin. "I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity."

His hands came up to cup her cheeks. Hers came up to his elbows.

"When I transferred to the BAU, the last thing I expected was to find you. Never in a million years did I expect to fall in love and work and _never_ with my boss. But you... It doesn't matter why or how or anything like that."

She took her own very deep breath, ignoring the water still running down her face. "I, Emily, take thee, Aaron, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband." Her hands slid down to grasp the shirt at his hips. "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph."

She sniffled, locking her eyes to his even though she had to blink repeatedly because of the water falling into her face. "I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you." She pressed her mouth to his ear. "For eternity."

He leaned back, his smile wide, brilliant and fully-dimpled. Then, for the who-knew-how-many-th time, pressed his forehead to hers. "You may now kiss your bride."

As his mouth met hers, she couldn't help but feel absolutely giddy. He'd created her fairy tail wedding in the middle of the rain. And the raid didn't matter, neither did her soaked dress or even her ruined hair or even the makeup running down her face. What mattered was what he had just done for her.

Her wedding.

Her fairy tale.


End file.
